


One More Chance

by BellaGattino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared screwed up and left Jensen... can he get Jensen to give him one more chance? <br/>Based on Piolo Pascual's "One More Chance"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

I watched him as I stood outside the cafe. My heart raced as he laughed and threw his head back with his hand holding onto the shoulder of the man beside him. _Who's this Jensen_? I asked myself. He said something, his lips moving smoothly, and he cocked an eyebrow. The look on his face was pure mischief. I watched as everyone in his circle laughed, and the man wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist. I felt a burn start in my chest as he pressed his lips to Jensen's temple. My hands fisted themselves at my sides, and I fought the urge to turn and flee, but I hadn't come all this distance to just walk away. I'd come all this way to win him back, to make him mine. And I wasn't leaving until I had him. At least one more time. I sighed and moved toward the door. I inhaled deeply as I pulled it open.

I didn't stop as the waitress stepped in front of me. I looked down at her and continued toward Jensen. 

"Jensen, you're insane. I can't believe you did that!" a dark-haired man said as I neared Jensen's group.

"It's amazing what a Texas boy can get into," he replied. The drag of his deep voice caressed me, and I sighed. 

I came to a stop behind him, close enough to smell the spice of the cologne he always wore. The dark-haired man stared up at me, but I brought my attention back to Jensen just in time to see him tense, and I knew he realized I was here. 

"Jen?" I spoke softly, unable to force more volume from my lungs. 

He turned slowly, and his eyes dropped chest level to me. I watched as his eyes slowly rose. "Jared?" he whispered just as softly as my previous words. 

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked, unable to stand his friends staring at us. 

"I'm-" he licked his lips when he paused, and my eyes were riveted to his mouth, "busy." 

"It won't take but a minute," I lied. It would take as long as it needed. 

He turned and looked back at the dark-haired man. "Okay," he said more to him than to me. 

I took his hand in mine, the touch searing itself into my mind, and I led him outside. He stared up at me as I looked down at him, just taking him in and letting my memories of him wash over me. "I'm sorry." 

He stared at me, and a slow smile spread on his face. "You're sorry?" 

I nodded. The sarcasm in his voice stung. 

"Okay. Thanks, Jared." He turned back toward the cafe. 

"Wait." 

He stopped but didn't turn. 

"I know I messed up. I know I made huge mistakes, but-" 

"That's an understatement," he snapped back over his shoulder. 

"I know, and if I could I'd turn back time, I'd change it all. I swear to you I would." 

"You can't, Jared." 

"Tell me what I can do or say so that you'll give me one more chance. Please just one more chance. Let me make it right." 

He turned back to me then. "No, Jared, we're through. You made that obvious!" His eyes flashed then the light in his green eyes died. "You left me, remember? Matt loved me at my worst, you had me at my best, and you _still_ chose to break my heart." 

"I know, but, please- Jen... don't." He turned away from me, and I knew he was leaving me, for good this time. I reached out to him; when he stopped, my hand fell to my side. "Please, if I can't fix this; if you can't give me one last chance; if you can't tell me how to make you want me to stay, to let me take the pain away, then please, give me one last kiss to last my lifetime." 

"What?" He stopped then and slowly turned toward me. "What did you say?" 

I knew it was corny. I knew I was being a sap, but I didn't care. I had to make him understand how I felt-make him understand just how much watching him leave had hurt, would _always_ hurt. "Kiss me. One last time. A kiss that I can carry with me for the rest of my life, and I'll walk away. I won't come back, and I won't bother you again." 

I watched as he walked toward me. "One last kiss?" 

I nodded, my throat tightening against my words and the lie bitter on my tongue. "And if you want me to leave, I will." 

He looked into my eyes and nodded slowly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gently pulled him against me. His body fit into the shape of my body perfectly, like always, and I fought the groan that roared in my throat as one of his hands wrapped around my back, the other lying low on my chest. 

I stared down at his lips as I slowly lowered mine to him. I glanced back up to his eyes just before his drifted shut, and I pressed my lips against his. I smoothed my lips back and forth over his, relishing in the feel of the softness of his sinfully full lips. I let my tongue taste his lips; mint from his always present gum teased my tongue. He might look different, he might seem different, but everything else about him was exactly the same. Exactly right. 

I increased the pressure of my lips against his, and just that slight change caused his lips to open under mine. I slowly entered his mouth, memorizing the taste, the feel, the warmth of his mouth. 

I groaned quietly as his tongue touched mine, and tasted him. I lost myself in the kiss then, my hand splaying possessively against his lower back while the other wrapped itself around the nape of his neck. I kissed him with every ounce of my being, pouring all the love that I had ever felt and that I would feel for the rest of my life into the kiss. 

I was so intent on showing Jensen how much I loved him that I didn't feel the tears at first. Not until a warm tear splashed onto my arm that held his neck, and I slowly pulled from his lips, hating myself for stopping the kiss. I looked down at him and saw a tear streak on each cheek, his lashes lying heavily upon his face. 

I brought my other hand up and cradled his face. I opened my mouth to ask him to look at me, but he spoke before I could form the words. 

"One more chance," he whispered, his eyes never opening, and I felt my chest swell with joy. 

"Jensen," I whispered. I had to see his green eyes. I needed to drown in them again. 

He opened his eyes slowly. "Don't go." 

And I vowed in that one moment that I would never go again, and I lowered my lips to his and kissed him as if he was air for a drowning man, and I wasn't sure he wasn't. 


End file.
